


Ellie • "Every last one of them." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Fan Edit, Fanvid, Gen, Multi, Tribute, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Ellie & Riley (The Last of Us), Ellie & Tommy (The Last of Us), Ellie/Riley (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ellie • "Every last one of them." [Fanvid]




End file.
